


Time to love

by tinaten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Happiness all around, Jeno gives advice, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Nahyuck, Renjun gives advice, Slice of Life, does anyone read tags?, have fun, have you guys heard dnyl?, hell you can comment whatever, honestly I can't remember what I even wrote in here, idfk, it doesnt even have to be related to this fic, leave a comment about your feelings, listen to dream songs, man i want yearbook 2019 but i dont think its gonna happen but i dont want to jinx it, mark is just there chilling, pls read it, stream dnyl, stream takeoff and superhuman too, yangyang voice: yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinaten/pseuds/tinaten
Summary: Jaemin just wants to know if Donghyuck likes him or not. Everyone tells him to go for it but Jaemin doesn't want to risk it, but then again Donghyuck is worth every risk ever.





	Time to love

Jaemin was cheerful and kind. He was confident and a fast learner, yet it took him 4 years to realize he liked his best friend Lee Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck however was so kind an doting on everyone. With words that could pierce through anything, Jaemin wondered when he truly had gotten the man to shoot an arrow of love into his heart. 

Jaemin was a romantic but words just never seemed to be enough when he hung out with the bright and cheery boy. 

“We fit. You’re so fun to hang out with Jaemin!” Donghyuck said out of nowhere to Jaemin

Jaemin tried his best to keep his heart beat normal and not let his feelings show on his face. Jaemin was sure to have heart problems if his heart decided to perform Olympic style gymnastics and flips every time Donghyuck so much as smiled at him. They were friends. Good friends. Jaemin was a confident Leo! He couldn’t let the Gemini in front of him win every time. 

“You’re always a pleasure to be around too, cutie!”

“Cutie? I thought Renjun was the cutie” Donghyuck playfully asked about their common friend while leaning a bit closer to Jaemin.

Jaemin did call everyone a cutie and especially their friends of the same age, Jeno and Renjun, but he also called Donghyuck cute. Jaemin wondered if Donghyuck truly wanted to be the one to get most of his attention or he was just teasing the poor boy. Sometimes the way Donghyuck would speak to Jaemin or look at Jaemin, Jaemin would feel like there was hope. He would feel his blood rushing to his face as he questioned if his feelings were reciprocated, but then that moment would pass. 

“Jaemin I mean this in the nicest way I can say this but there is literally nothing going on between Mark and Donghyuck other than friendship. If I have to hear you say one more thing about my roommate I will not hesitate to eat your kneecaps” Renjun said exasperatedly

“Mark Lee, Donghyuck’s actual best friend is always the one Hyuckie goes to whenever he sees him. If me and Mark were in a boat and it was capsizing, Hyuckie would go and save Mark.”

“Well first of all, Hyuck would save himself, and then probably call for help by others. You both would probably drag him down and that’s a dumb thing to do. Plus don’t you both know how to swim or at least float?”

“I do know how to swim. I think Mark does too, if not we’ll get your boyfriend to teach him.”

“Don’t mention that traitor right now.”

“What did Jeno do?” Jaemin asked confused getting up from where he lay on the couch to look towards a sad Renjun

“Well this morning he tried to iron my shirt to wear to an interview but he ended up burning it, so I got angry and stormed off. We haven’t talked since.”

“I get that loosing something you cherish can suck, but have you tried talking to him? Did you give him time to apologize?”

“Well… I mean he could have texted me a sorry” Renjun said as his voice started raising a couple octaves. 

Jaemin could see his friend getting upset, but more at himself. Renjun and Jeno would get into petty fights at time, but they always worked it out. It didn’t mean Jaemin didn’t feel bad seeing his best friends sad though. The two always tried to hide it from others but it was obvious to Jaemin. He had always been good at telling how people felt. Well most people, the exception to his rule was of course the one boy whose feelings he really wanted to know. Lee Donghyuck.

Days passed and Jaemin started wondering again if he truly had a chance with Donghyuck. It was so torturous to just harbour his feeling for his dear friend, but he didn’t want to cross any boundaries or give the boy or the universe any reasons for the boy to not smile freely towards Jaemin. 

Why oh why was Lee Donghyuck so cute?

“I can tell you’re thinking hard. Stop it or you might get wrinkles.” Donghyuck commented as they walked down the grocery store looking for some snacks to entertain all their friends. 

Jaemin was the one who was supposed to go get the food, since they were all hanging out at his place, but Donghyuck had said he wanted to stretch his legs out. Mark had whispered something and Donghyuck had playfully punched his arm for it, but Jaemin didn’t know what it was. Might have been that Donghyuck probably wanted to go pick out his own snacks. 

“I’m trying to decide what everyone would want.”

“That’s really that thought provoking? I know you Nana, come on, tell your friend what’s on your mind.”

“You’re really pretty in orange.” Jaemin whispered leaning closer to Donghyuck who pushed him back and looked the other way

“You flirt! Stop, someone might get the wrong idea someday.” Said Donghyuck, his voice more tender than before

Jaemin wanted to ask about what if he wanted someone to get the wrong impression but the way Donghyuck grabbed his hand to hold, his words just died on his tongue. 

They were walking quietly hand in hand through the aisles. The silence wasn’t something that happened a lot in their friend group but it wasn’t unwelcome. Together neither felt the need to try to do anything they didn’t want to. 

“Bring the cart closer to me so I can drop the food we want in.” Donghyuck said using his free hand to inspect the chips in front of them as Jaemin quietly did as asked “Thanks”

“You’re welcome.” Jaemin said as Donghyuck nodded focusing on the snacks rather than the boy beside him “You look cute when you’re focusing”

“You think I look cute doing anything”

“Yeah, you might be right”

Donghyuck stopped for a moment and looked towards Jaemin. The shorter boy was contemplating something. He looked ready to say something but he was holding himself back. His gaze though. It had a hint of something Jaemin couldn’t quite understand but he guessed the boy was trying to read him just like he was trying the read the shorter. 

“Let’s go, we don’t want to keep the others waiting for too long.” Donghyuck said leading the way once again.

Jaemin enjoyed their walks together and he enjoyed how Donghyuck never truly complained when Jaemin smiled at him like an idiot. Many times their friends would take pictures of them sitting together and Jaemin can clearly see how he looks towards Donghyuck. 

“You’re very cute too.” Donghyuck said as they quickly approached the end of their journey from the grocery store. 

“Th-Thanks”

“Yeah, you’re welcome” 

Donghyuck went and sat between Renjun and Mark. Jaemin pouted, he wanted the boy to sit beside him, but he settled himself on a couch all alone. He watched Mark whispered something to Donghyuck and Donghyuck proceeded to push the other boy.

“You’re both adults now. Why don’t you just tell him?” Jeno asked sneaking up beside Jaemin.

“I don’t want risk our friendship.”

“Jaemin, Donghyuck would never leave you for feeling things.” Jeno whispered

It was true. Donghyuck would feel guilty but he would try his best to make sure Jaemin knew he didn’t lose a friend, but still, things would change. Was it worth the risk? 

Donghyuck looked towards Jaemin who was still trying to figure out his thoughts and feelings and smiled. 

It was worth it.

“Donghyuck, I think I dropped my wallet at the store, mind coming with me?”

Donghyuck looked towards the coffee table where Jaemin’s wallet sat along with the keys. He raised his eyebrow but Jaemin wasn’t going to back down. He had somehow gotten this energy and he was going to confess immediately. He had time to cry and regret his decisions later, Jaemin decided. 

Donghyuck followed the boy out of his apartment and stared at him.

“Sooo, are we going to go look for your totally missing wallet or?”

“I like you”

“I like you too, Jaemin” Donghyuck answered with a slight scoff, and Jaemin shook his head.

“I mean I like you romantically and stuff”

“Oh?” Donghyuck said as a soft shade of pink crept up his neck and onto his face

“It’s okay, I know you don’t feel the same way. I just wanted to say it.” Jaemin announced in a rushed manner trying to smile and comfort the boy in front of him.

“You know nothing, idiot! I’m. Give me a second to get my thoughts figured out here.”

Any other moment, Jaemin would have loved to take this opportunity to joke about how this was the first time Donghyuck was speechless or needed to think before he spoke, but Jaemin wanted to hear whatever Donghyuck had to say. Whatever way he was going to be let down, so he can tell Renjun and Jeno that they were wrong and he was right, while he cried.

“I like you too. I can’t believe you like me. Wow.”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah, I mean of course what isn’t there to like about you?” Donghyuck said looking more worked up than Jaemin. 

“No, I mean why can’t you believe I would like you! I thought I was obvious!”

“I thought I was obvious!”

The two boys looked at each other for a few seconds and burst out laughing. They eventually went back inside where everyone was pretending as if they weren’t waiting for them.

“You know, you were both obvious, and loud” Renjun finally muttered after some time.

The two boys stuck to each other’s side and later talked more about everything. They went on a date to test out the waters, then they went on another, and another, and another. 

They would keep going on dates and spending time together, but even as time went on the butterflies in their stomach never died out. The boys remained just as in love as they had been the first time they fell. Even when they said I love you to each other a couple months before moving into their first house, or when they bought their car, or when they adopted their son Jisung, or when they said ‘I do’. Time kept going but the love they felt stayed cemented into their lives as the greatest constant anyone could have ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you so much for reading this. If you have any opinions or thoughts pls do tell me, I love feedback. Have you guys heard DNYL? If not then please do now!


End file.
